Frozen in time
by Britney K
Summary: Stiles learns a bit of magic and one night out of boredom decides to see what he can do with it. Rated M for adult content. read warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Wolf! I just like to borrow the characters to do bad things with ;) hehe.

Description: Stiles learns a bit of magic and one night out of boredom decides to see what he can do with it. Be warned, Slight non-con, but not in an aggressive way.

A/N: Probably not a very long story; just have a weird idea in my head that won't leave me alone! Hope you enjoy it. But I guess at the very least I'll have a bit of fun (Mwahaha!).

When Stiles had learned of his "Spark" he was more then eager to discover and explore the new facet of himself. Ever since Scott had been bit by a werewolf and they had become close with Derek and his pack, Stiles felt very left out, being the only human with basically no skill whatsoever. He was obviously the brains of most of the operations, and he was great with research, but he wanted to be 'badass', and neither of those things fell into that category.

So when Deaton offered to teach him some things, including magic, he jumped at the chance. He had been studying with the older man for nearly a month when he came across something in one of the old books he had. "Deaton?" Stiles asked looking up at him, eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. The man nodded and Stiles continued. "I found something, and I'm wondering if I understand it correctly." He moved over to the man, dragging the heavy book along with him. "Does this really say that I can learn how to Freeze time?"

Deaton studied the page briefly before agreeing that he had read it correctly and Stiles light up. "Oh my God! I have always wanted to do that! Let's learn that next!" The boy bounced around the office with excitement and an overabundance of energy.

After a few minutes of serious convincing to Deaton that he would not use it for "Evil", the man sighed and obliged him.

It took Stiles about another month to perfect his new technique to a comfortable level. He was even proud of himself for not telling any member of the pack; wanting to keep this a secret for just a bit longer.

Up until now he had only used his new found power to take naps at school or play pranks on Scott, 'Boy was he oblivious!' But that was all about to change.

He sat at his computer desk bored out of his mind. It was 10:30 on a Friday night and for some reason he was at home alone instead of out with his friends. 'Oh yeah, your best friend is thinking more with his dick lately then his brain!' He liked Allison, but sometimes he just missed his best friend.

He sighed, standing up from him chair and pulling on his red hoodie. He felt antsy and he knew a good drive around would clear his head. He hopped into his Jeep, starting the engine. He didn't know where he was headed when he pulled out of the driveway, but he frankly didn't care.

He was a bit surprised when he found himself parked on the street in front of Derek's loft. He had been there a few times for pack meetings, but he didn't normally make a point of showing up unannounced. Before he could pull away, he found his body moving of its own accord. He was halfway across the empty street before he could even blink. Out of precaution, he decided to use him new power. 'Just to be safe.' He mused to himself, justifying his actions.

With time standing still, he made his way up the stairs into the loft. Every one knew where the spare key was in case of 'emergencies'. Not that this really qualified, but no need to get technical.

He locked the door behind him and made his way through the loft. He was deathly quiet out of instinct. He found Derek's room and pushed open the door slightly, making his way inside.

He was stunned at what he found. Derek was standing frozen in place, shirtless with his fingers grasping his jeans. It was clear that Derek had been in the process of removing his pants when time had stopped him.

Stiles was all too aware of how affected he was at the sight. Time may be frozen for everyone else, but his own body was more the active enough for everyone. He gulped as he felt himself harden almost painfully in his own jeans.

He knew about his feelings for Derek pretty early on in there 'relationship', or whatever you wanted to call it. He still had feelings for Lydia, but the way Derek made him feel was in a category of its own.

He looked up at the man before him again, allowing himself to trail his eyes across his toned muscular chest. He felt his hands ache to touch. He knows he shouldn't do it, it was wrong. Very wrong. But for the second time that night, his body acted on its own and he found himself in front of the frozen werewolf, his hands sliding down the smooth skin.

He moaned at the feeling of the hard muscles under the soft flesh as hi fingers danced over every inch of exposed skin. He even flicked Derek's nipples a few times between his fingers, before he threw all of his morals out the window and leaned forward to taste him.

'There is NO way he'd ever let me do this in real life…so I basically HAVE to.' He justified his actions once again. He continued despite the hesitation in the pit of his stomach. He hesitantly started kissing, licking and nipping gently at the hot flesh at his disposal.

He soon found himself kneed before Derek. He had thought of this many times, though generally in his fantasies Derek was completely on board and even pushing his head down to fuck his mouth.

He felt his body tighten slightly and twitch at the memories, then once again for the man in front of him. He paused briefly before removing the material from Derek's frozen hands and tugging the fabric all the way down. He shivered in desire as he noticed that Derek had forgone wearing boxer today. The cock before him was even better then anything he had dreamed about. He practically salivated at the thought of tasting him.

He stroked Derek gently a few times experimentally before gripping the man tighter in his warm hand. To his surprise the cock grew harder with every tug and he eagerly took it into his mouth.

He took the cock as far into his mouth as he could manage; choking a bit on the size. He soon started the perfect rhythm of stroking and sucking. He swirled his tongue around the head and even used one hand to gently stroke Derek's balls. 'Never would guess this was my first time give a blowjob!' he thought proudly as he was rewarded by a drop of pre-cum.

He was too preoccupied with devouring Derek's delicious cock to think twice about how strange that was, before his world came crashing down. "Stiles?! What the FUCK are you doing to me?!"

_A/N: Haha I've always wanted to write a frozen time story, no idea why! What did you think? Should I write what happens next? Any ideas of how Derek should handle this?_ _Thank you for reading! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf!

A/N: WOW! Love all the reviews! Guess I'm not the only one that finds time freezing "interesting" lol. Lets see how we can get Stiles out of this awkward situation, shall we haha :P Hope everyone enjoys chapter 2. Also, sorry for the delay, I have Pneumonia so writing isn't priority number one unfortunately! I promise I will do my best on this chapter even with my cloudy brain lol.

Previously:

He was too preoccupied with devouring Derek's delicious cock to think twice about how strange that was, before his world came crashing down. "Stiles?! What the FUCK are you doing to me?!"

NOW:

'OMG, OMG, omgomgomg!' Stiles eyes widened almost cartoonish-ly big as Derek's words registered in his brain. Stiles felt like HE was the one frozen now as his body had stiffened uncomfortably so. Derek's cock was still hitting the back of his throat and his hand still gently gripping the older man's balls.

"mmm hrmph…" His words were muffled by Derek's cock, as his brain tried to speak without pulling back. "Stiles!" Derek growled,… or was that a moan?...as the muffled words caused vibrations to shoot through his body. He felt Derek stiffen, and grip his shoulders, pushing the younger man back, more gently then expected under the circumstances.

Stiles pulled back embarrassed, cheeks burning red, Derek's cock leaving his mouth with a 'pop'. It took all Stiles had within him not to whimper at the loss. Though that would only intensify the mortification he already felt.

"Umm, I was…umm… uhhh…experimenting?" he coughed nervously, unconsciously still gently stroking Derek's soft balls. "Umm yeah, experimenting. You know. Do I like guys? Do I like girls? What a better way to find out then to suu-…it's totally normal, all the kids are doing it-" his words came out fast and rushed together, even for his standards. He cut himself off to avoid saying anything further and internally cursed his stupidity. 'There is no way Derek is going to accept that'

"It's not so much what you're doing as why you are doing it. To. Me." The Alpha growled out, but his voice was softer somehow, probably more so then he had intended.

And he could have killed him already if he wanted to right? Stiles briefly looked down to make sure he wasn't already dead, that maybe it had happened so fast he had missed it.

'Nope, still alive. Damn.' He suddenly realized what his hand was still doing and shot back as though he had burned himself. "Fuck, sorry!" he scrambled on his knees to get as much space as possible between him and the Alpha.

Before he could blink he found himself pushed up against the nearest wall, glowing red eyes inches away from him. Well this certainly felt familiar.

He struggled briefly against Derek's strong body as he felt sharp claws pinch his skin slightly. He urged himself to stop wiggling however, as the friction between their bodies was feeling far too pleasurable. It was threatening to cause his teenage body to react one again in a currently unwanted manner.

His erection had slightly lessened when Derek had caught him, but with the Alpha so close to him and the feel of his hard muscles all over his body, it wouldn't take much to reawaken his full excitement. Especially seeing as Derek had not put his pants back on. He gulped at the realization.

Tough if he was honest with himself, many of his day dreams had started out with Derek roughly pushing him up against a wall just like this. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the dirty thoughts that were attempting to creep in once again.

"You don't get to leave until you answer my questions." Derek growled out in his typical rough authoritative voice. He could tell that this was a command and not a request. He gulped nervously avoiding eye contact, but nodded his head in agreement.

He felt the claws digging into his arms retract and Derek's grip loosen slightly. "First of all, how the hell did you get in here without me hearing or seeing you?" He could almost swear he saw the older man's ears blush slightly pink at his own words.

"Um well…Deaton taught me how to freeze time?" The words came out more as a question then a statement and Derek looked back at him incredulously; his expression soon changed however as though he accepted the answer. Deciding that, that was the only way the boy could have gotten in unseen.

"Have you…I mean, was this the first time you did this…to me?" Stiles was taken back by the nervous way Derek posed his question; it was nothing like the confident broody Alpha he knew. He sounded almost vulnerable and Stiles felt guilt bubble in his stomach.

"Yes!" He practically shouted out his reply. "I've never, before. With…anyone. I mean unless day dreams count?" he tried to joke, his typical go-to defense mechanism.

It felt like an eternity as Stiles stared up at Derek, waiting for either death or more questions. He was hoping for option number one. "Why didn't you just ask me if you could?" He was shocked at the older man's words and gaped at him in disbelief.

"Oh sure." He spoke and huffed out a sarcastic laugh. "Hey Derek? I've been thinking day and night about that big cock you probably have hidden in those heavenly tight jeans. You know the ones that make your ass look aweeesooome. And I want to experiment with you. Maybe have you lay back naked and let me explore your body with my mouth and hands. Hopefully even let you fuck me. Is that cool?" he laughed again softly to himself at the ridiculousness of his words.

"Okay."

He choked on his breath, coughing. "I'm sorry, what?!"

Derek's bright green eyes connected with Stiles' honey brown ones, which were now round like saucers. "I said Okay. Where do you want me?"

_A/N: What did you think?! Sorry it's not as long as I normally like to make them. But it's just a lead up to the good part ;). Would love reviews and ideas on exactly what Stiles may want to 'try' hehe. Hope everyone enjoyed the read! xox_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love it! Let's see what kind of trouble we can get the boys into, hehe.

Previously:

"Okay."

He choked on his breath, coughing. "I'm sorry, what?!"

Derek's bright green eyes connected with Stiles' honey brown ones, which were now round like saucers. "I said Okay. Where do you want me?"

NOW:

Stiles felt his head spin and little specks appear behind his eyes. He was suddenly very grateful to be held against the wall by the strong werewolf, as his body would have simply crumpled to the floor in disbelief.

He shook his head again coming back to full awareness. "You're fucking with me right?" He asked as he eyed the alpha suspiciously, trying to read through his expressionless features. "You should play poker…" he mumbled under his breath as he deciphered nothing of value from Derek's face.

Derek lifted one of Stiles hands to rest on his chest, over his heart. "Can you feel my heart beat?" He asked Stiles; the teen nodded in acknowledgment. Satisfied, he leaned forward until his lips were centimeters away from the younger man's ear. "Then you tell me." He caught Stiles' ear lobe between his teeth, nibbling it gently. "Am I lying?" His heart rate remained as steady as ever, not skipping a single beat as he ran his tongue slowly from the nook between Stiles' shoulder and neck, up to his ear.

Stiles did his best to hold back a whimper of delight as Derek's tongue traced his skin. "On the…on the bed." He stuttered softly, eyes fluttering dangerously close to being closed. "That's where I want you. I… um, want you on the bed."

The alpha smirked at the boy before him, fully aware of his impact on him, even without the use of his 'wolfy senses' as Stiles liked to call them. "On one condition." Stiles' eyes opened to connect with Derek's again, non-verbally urging him to continue. "If I lay back and let you explore me, then you have to lay back and let me explore you."

Stiles agreed instantly, almost embarrassingly fast in his own opinion. He cursed his hasty response before he realized he was wasting precious exploration time. He didn't know what had come over the Alpha, but he would have as much fun with this as possible before he snapped out of it and took it out, probably violently, on him.

A fully naked Derek _Fucking_ Hale walked over to the large king size bed in the corner of the room. Stiles took a moment to observe and admire the fine specimen that was the backside of one Alpha Sexy wolf. 'Wonder if I could get away with calling him that?'

His mind was racing; he had thought of this moment a million times, Derek laid out for him, naked and at his disposal. He hoped to god he wouldn't draw a blank on what to do. He also momentarily scolded himself for not watching more porn for ideas.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to explore me?" The Alpha's rough lust filled voice cut through the teen's thoughts, bringing him back to earth. "No, um, explore sounds much better."

Stiles quickly scurried out of his shoes and onto the bed. He was kneeling beside Derek and took another moment to take in the sight before him. Derek was perfect. He had seen him shirtless many times, but his entire body naked, it was better then anything he'd ever seen. "You're so fucking perfect" He spoke in an awed whisper as he felt his hands aching to touch as they had earlier that night.

"Can you turn over? I want to start with you're back first." Derek nodded his head and obeyed. Once Derek was lying on his stomach, Stiles got a good look once again at the man's firm back, ass and legs. He groaned out in pleasure. If he looked this good, how would he feel?

Stiles tentatively stood up to remove his jeans and shirt, pushing both pieces of clothing out of the way. In only his tight batman boxer briefs, the young man climbed his way onto Derek, straddling his amazing ass.

He felt his hard member press down into Derek's ass and by the way the Alpha's grip into the sheets tightened, he assumed that he could feel it too. He leaned over to the side table beside the bed and was grateful for the massage oil he found. He brushed away the fleeting curiosity to why Derek might have that in the first place and occupied himself with the man before him.

Opening the bottle and squirting a generous amount into his palms, he rubbed his hands excitedly together, warming the oil. He had imagined many times how Derek's skin would feel beneath his curious fingers, and he was not disappointed by the sensation when their skin finally connected.

He unconsciously ground his erection into Derek's ass as he leaned forward to reach the top of the man's shoulders. Twin moans escaped the men and filled the room at the sensation. He kneaded and rubbed every inch of Derek's back and shoulders. He was mesmerized at the way his fingers flowed so easily against the oiled flesh. And there was no denying the way Derek's breathing became shallower with every touch, his body arching into Stiles fingers.

He scooted himself onto Derek's muscular legs, giving himself full access to the man's ass. Derek growled out as Stiles' expert fingers kneaded into his firm body. "Stiles…I know I said you could do anything you wanted. But if you keep that up, I won't be able to control myself from flipping you over and fucking you into the mattress."

Stiles blushed hard at the wolf's words, a tingle shooting all the way through his body to his throbbing cock. "Be patient. You'll get what you want. As soon as I get what I want." He was shocked by the confidence that he was able to portray in his words. Despite his best attempt, his scent probably gave him away to the well in tuned werewolf.

If it did, he didn't press the issue. Derek took a deep breathed and relaxed into the bed, wordlessly indicating for Stiles to continue. Stiles leaned forward, the skin of his slender chest pressed up against Derek's firm back. He started to kiss everywhere his hands had previously discovered.

When he found himself at the curve of the Derek's ass, he couldn't deny how painfully hard he was in his boxers. He reached his hands lower to palm himself, looking for any kind of relief. As though the alpha sensed his intentions, he was cut from his thoughts as a growled left Derek's lips. "Mine! No touching."

Stiles jumped slightly at the sound and obeyed regretfully. His need urged him to speed up his actions. Leaning forward once again he ran his tongue along Derek's ear. "Turn over" He whispered to the man and instantly felt Derek twist around beneath him.

It took everything in Stiles not to scream out when he felt Derek's hard cock brush against his. Red eyes met with honey brown and every ounce of doubt that Stiles might have felt before was gone. He was turned on more then he had ever been, and he could tell that Derek felt every bit as hot and bothered as he did.

Grabbing Derek, he slammed their lips together. The kiss was harsh and needy and perfect. Every emotion he had ever felt for the man seemed to be pouring out from his mouth. When he felt Derek's tongue tracing his bottom lip, he eagerly opened his mouth and allowed Derek to take control.

The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and lips and tongues battling for dominance. They only broke apart to breath before crumbling back into each others touch.

Stiles started to grind down into Derek as they continued to kiss deeply and passionately. He needed more then he knew how to ask for. He was still a virgin, but his body seemed to know what it wanted. It took over for him as he felt his own hand slither between their bodies and wrap around both of their cocks. He broke the kiss to drop his head on Derek's shoulder as he started to pump them together. He was trying to catch his breath as he choked into Derek's neck.

He almost lost it completely when Derek's hand wrapped around his to take over. He had never felt anyone but himself touch his cock and the sensation was a million times more amazing then he had fantasized about.

"More Derek, I need it…Please" He hardly knew what he was asking for, he just needed release and he knew that Derek could give it to him. "Fuck me Derek. Pound that big cock into me, I need you so fucking bad it hurts." He was surprised at his own words but didn't correct himself. Derek's hands slowed on their cocks and Stiles groaned in desperation.

"Stiles, this is your last chance to ask me to stop." He could tell that Derek was fighting to maintain control as he spoke; his body was practically shaking with desire.

"Never Stop. I need you." That's all the permission Derek needed. In a blink of an eye Stiles was on his hands and knees beneath his Alpha. He was seconds away from begging Derek again, when he felt a lubed up finger probed his tight opening.

Fuck. He was so ready to feel every inch of Derek.

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry that it took me a bit to write more. Being sick sucks! Please read and review and I will get the next part up ASAP! :) xox_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Wolf!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And I'm sorry; I just love to stop when things get "interesting"! hehe.

Previous:

"Stiles, this is your last chance to ask me to stop." He could tell that Derek was fighting to maintain control as he spoke; his body was practically shaking with desire.

"Never Stop. I need you." That's all the permission Derek needed. In a blink of an eye Stiles was on his hands and knees beneath his Alpha. He was seconds away from begging Derek again, when he felt a lubed up finger probed his tight opening.

Fuck. He was so ready to feel every inch of Derek.

Now:

How Derek had managed to flip him and rip away his boxers so fast was a mystery, but Stiles wasn't about to complain. In fact, every thought other then of the fingers gently getting deeper inside of him flew away. Derek was turning him into a big mess of sweat and heavy breathing.

He had explored himself before with his fingers, but nothing compared to the feeling of someone else touching him in such an intimate way. When Derek inserted a second finger into his tight opening he gripped the sheets beneath him so tightly he was surprised they didn't rip.

A third finger soon joined the others and Stiles moaned out in pleasure, pushing himself back onto Derek's hand. When Derek's skilled fingers brushed up against what Stiles could only assume was his prostate, Stiles screamed out, his cock pulsing hard between his legs.

"Eager aren't we." Derek teased and he could practically hear the smirk on the man's sinfully delicious mouth. Words would not form for Stiles and all he could do was grunt in agreement as his hips started to thrust gently in anticipation.

Derek pulled out his fingers from Stiles and was greeted with a whimper of frustration. Stiles almost lost it when he felt something warm and wet run excruciatingly slow along the crease between his cheeks, his breath hitched in his throat when he felt it slide across his hole.

"Fuck, Derek!" Stiles choked out in pleasure. "That's what I intend to do, but first I want to make you cum from my tongue. Think you can do that for me?" Stiles nodded enthusiastically wanting desperately from his Alpha to continue.

Derek's expert tongue traced along Stiles virgin hole and his hand found its way between the teen's legs as he once again wrapped his strong hand around the pulsating cock. Stiles couldn't hold back his moans when Derek's tongue pushed passed his hole, fucking him. He was gasping for breath as Derek teased him mercilessly with his tongue.

He could hear himself begging incoherently when he was easily flipped by the older man. He was lying on his back in front of Derek, with his legs spread and his chest heaving.

Before he could comprehend fully the new position he felt Derek's warm mouth wrap around the head of his cock. His hands were instantly tangled in Derek's think dark hair as his body instinctually thrust up into the warmth of the wet mouth around it.

"Derek!" He had never expected his first blow job to be so amazing and he was terrified it would end far too soon. Derek swirled his warm tongue around his throbbing sensitive head and licked up the length of his shaft.

"Derek! You have to stop, I'm…I'm gonna cum!" He yelled out frantically as Derek engulfed his entire length easily into his mouth. He gripped down harder into the older man's hair as he felt his cock hit the back of Derek's throat.

Derek refused to stop and Stiles felt his entire body tense as he released his massive load down Derek's tight throat. Derek swallowed down greedily every last drop of the sweet cum Stiles offered to him. He then pulled the younger boy down to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. Stiles moaned at the blended taste of him and his Alpha.

When Stiles came down from the best orgasm of his life he was desperate to pleasure Derek as good as he had gotten. "Fuck me" He whispered to Derek as he ran his nails down the man's back. Derek looked deep into his eyes, as though searching for any sign of doubt. When he found none he crawled to the end of the bed between Stiles' open legs.

Grabbing the bottle of lube once again he generously coated his massive cock and positioned himself at Stiles opening. "Relax" He cooed to Stiles in an uncharacteristically gentle way as the head of his cock entered the young man.

He leaned forward to kiss Stiles and muffle his pain as he pushed himself completely into the young man's tight entrance. He gave Stiles a few minutes to get used to the new feeling of being filled, not wanting to hurt him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waste and pushed himself further against Derek, trying to urge him to move.

"Say it." Derek spoke in almost a whisper against Stiles' neck as he licked and nipped at the skin, leaving an obvious mark on his territory.

"Please Derek! I need you. Fuck me till I can only scream your name. Cum deep inside of me. Mark me as yours." Stiles saw a flash of red eyes before he felt Derek obey his demands.

The room was filled with the sounds of moans and screams and skin hitting against skin as Derek pounded as hard and as deep as he could manage without ripping Stiles apart.

He felt Stiles harden once again between their sweaty melded bodies and Derek wrapped his hand around the wanting cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Derek was lost in ecstasy as Stiles screamed out his name in a chant like manner.

It wasn't long before Stiles was coming hard between them, coating their skin in his sticky seed. He held tight to Derek, digging his nails in a pleasurably painful way into the man's back.

"Cum for me Derek. Fill me up. I'm yours" The honesty and need behind the words that Stiles moaned out in Derek's ear was more then enough to send the older man over the edge. Derek Screamed out as he came harder then he ever had before, shooting rope after rope of hot cum deep into Stiles.

Derek collapsed onto the younger man as his body tightened and his heart beat wildly in his chest. Rolling over to slide beside Stiles, Derek wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller man. He loved how perfectly they fit together.

The room was silent for a few minutes as both men recovered from their orgasms and enjoyed the amazing after glow.

Not surprisingly, Stiles was the first to break the silence. "You unfairly distracted me and I didn't get to finish my thorough exploration." He mock pouted, crossing his arms playfully across his chest to imply anger. "So I think we need to try all of that again, from the beginning. It's only fair."

Derek laughed genuinely at Stiles' words and it was the most beautiful thing the younger man had ever seen. 'New mission, make Derek smile as often as possible' Stiles tucked that information away for later as he was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

"On one condition, this time I get my turn first."

THE END!

_A/N: What did you think?! :) I love writing Sterek more then I probably should! Haha. Better start thinking of my next story..._

_Please review! Love hearing from you all. Thanks! XOX_


End file.
